


Blind

by grape_balls, Kat_rawr



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Blind!Harry, Blow Jobs, First Times, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Content, Sixth Form, Sorry!, University, blind, handjobs, this was never supposed to happen, we did something bad...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grape_balls/pseuds/grape_balls, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_rawr/pseuds/Kat_rawr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry blames himself for too much, that aren't his fault. A stupid accident changing his whole life, causing him to live with blindness. And then there is Louis, everything Harry is not, and he just want to make Harry realise that he is worth something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was never ever supposed to happen, and i blame everything on Emaleigh (Grape_Balls)!
> 
> I'm so sorry!

Harry Styles.

As a kid he was adorable and cheeky, not in a stuck up way, no. Harry Styles was every bit of endearing. He was outgoing, always stumbling around and falling over his own legs, laughing the bruised knees and scratched palms off like it was nothing.

Of course had Anne been slightly worried about Harry’s lack of coordination and balance, but the boy just laughed it all off, and she learned to live with it. Everyone did. Harry was a laughing, clumsy ball of chubby long limbs with milk-white skin, you couldn’t help but adore the second you saw his eyes shine and the dimples show on his cheeks.

He had always been adventurous, and as he became older, he refused to be treated any different than his two years older sister.

It had happened ten days before Harry turned seven.

His dad had found a few leftover sparklers from New Years and given them to Gemma, who immediately wanted to light them and write capital letters in the air with them. Of course Harry had demanded a sparkler too, because it wasn’t fair Gemma got to have fun when he didn’t. So Harry’s pouty face had been granted, and Gemma had given him one of her sparklers, earning a big smile, with a few missing teeth in return.

Their mother had yelled at them from the kitchen to put on their boots and coats, and watch out because the ground might be slippery.

None of them had really listened, only yelling an automatic ‘yes’ to her worries. She had laughed it off, knowing they would be careful anyway.

Harry had followed his sister out the door, carefully watching his steps, holding the unlighted sparkler in his hand with a tight grip. He wouldn’t be able to see it if he dropped it in the dark, and the small stripe of light streaming out from the door they had left open, wouldn’t be enough. Gemma had told him he wouldn’t get more than one, because they were hers, so he couldn’t afford to drop it. He could barely bear the thought of watching his sister have all the fun and then wait until tomorrow before he could try it, and that wasn’t even sure, because his mum had said even more snow would fall while he slept. So Harry held the sparkler tight, feeling the soft steel in his freezing hand.

He had watched Gemma ignite one, spelling out her name rapidly in the cold night air. Harry watched in awe at the orange sparkles, wanting to hold on to them, and make them stay, so he could look at them, but they disappeared as fast as his breath that came out as small white puffs of smoke in the air.

The fizzling sound ran out, and both Harry and Gemma was engulfed in darkness. Gemma carefully took Harry’s hand (that didn’t hold the sparkler) and walked him further away from the house, so the light wouldn’t ruin the fun he had with his one sparkler.

Before she ignited it for him, she made sure he knew to be careful, not to touch it because it would hurt, and not to hold it to close. Harry had nodded eagerly, only wanting to hold one of the sparklers and draw his own things in the air.

The night had been quiet. No other than the two kids out in the biting cold. It was late too, past their bedtime, but it was Friday, and tomorrow didn’t hold anything else than a film marathon for all four members of the family, so it was okay.

Harry’s straight light brown hair blew a bit in the wind, but besides from that, the night was peaceful. He couldn’t see the stars though; they were hidden behind a layer of dark grey clouds, hanging low on the night sky, but still, peaceful and silent.

Gemma ignited the lighter, and held it against Harry’s sparkler - he proudly held out to her - until the flame caught on and the sparks were flying around.

Harry knew it wouldn’t hold long, and his fun would be over soon, so with a big grin, and eyes sparkling almost as much as the sparkler, he stepped backwards and started to draw circles with it. He laughed as the circles stayed in the air, just to fade away moments later. His circles getting bigger and bigger, and harder to close before the other end would start fading.

Halfway through the sparkler, Harry wondered if he could spin fast enough to close a circle around himself. He wasn’t looking down at his clumsy feet, wasn’t noticing Gemma turn around walking back towards the house, annoyed by the lighter that had suddenly stopped working after she had ignited Harry’s sparkler, so she couldn’t light up another for herself. He didn’t notice the ground shining with ice beneath his boot-covered feet, in the sparks, and least of all, Harry forgot to be careful and watch his steps, watch out for the slippery ground, just as his mum had warned.

Everything happened so fast. Just like so many times before Harry felt his foot slip on the ground, and himself tumbling forwards. On human instinct he tried to block the fall with his arms and hands, folding them around his face. It was as he was falling in slow motion. He could see the ground coming towards him, suddenly feeling the cold air more than before, and he just wanted to go inside and curl himself into a ball under his quilt and drink hot cocoa with his family. He felt himself hitting the ice. Felt all the air being knocked out of his body, and a ‘unf’ leave his lips. He wanted to scream and cry, and yell for help, but he didn’t, he couldn’t. His head fell down on the hard ice covered pavement, his arms sliding around on the ice. And then it burned, and everything was so bright, and the fizzling sound just wouldn’t die down, and he screamed. Because the light hurt so bad in his eyes, and he wanted it to stop. It was like his mind exploded with all the light, and his skull felt like it would expand itself, just to break through the skin. And it wouldn’t go away. The stinging in his eyes wouldn’t go away. It just kept increasing, and he closed his eyes, but it didn’t help. It just made everything turn orange, and his eyes felt like needles being rapidly pressed into them. Why wasn’t anyone coming for him? The only sound was the frizzling, and it was so close to his ears, and why wouldn’t it stop. His clothes were getting soaked as he was lying on the ground, feeling the cold seep in everywhere, except his eyes. They just kept burning, and burning, until the frizzling finally stopped, and everything turned dark behind his eyelids. He knew he was crying, of course he was, he was wailing and screaming for his mum to come find him. But his eyes weren’t wet. His cheeks weren’t wet. They were just cold and stinging, and his eyes felt so dry, and hurt so much, and the darkness should feel like an escape. It should, but it just made it hurt even worse, like his eyelids were the reason for the stinging, like it kept the needles returning. And his head was so heavy, and if his eyes didn’t hurt so badly, he would have passed out by now.

He felt himself being lifted of the ground. Being moved, but he couldn’t hear anything else but his screams. Why weren’t they doing anything? Why didn’t they make the needles stop?

“No!” His scream was frantic. He wanted to go back outside, not here. Not with the light shining so bright even behind his closed eyelids. It made it hurt more. Why wouldn’t it stop? Why wouldn’t they listen?

“Harry!” He gasped for air, trying to fill his lungs again. Trying to stop the sobs for bubbling up in his throat, and just calm down enough to answer the voice. But he couldn’t. His chest kept moving, and the weird hiccups, kept coming up through his throat.

“Harry! Harry baby, breathe! Please, Harry!” He wanted to scream and yell. Because his mum was here, he could hear her, why wasn’t everything good again? It should be. It should be good, his mum always made everything good again. But it still hurt, and it didn’t go away, it just kept increasing.

“Baby, please.” His mum kept whispering. Holding him close into her chest while rocking back and forth. Her hand was pressing his head against her chest, trying to subside his sobs. Pressing his body into hers.

Harry became aware of her beating heart. His head was lying comfortable against it, and he used everything he could to focus on it. Taking a deep breath down his tummy, trying to release it again, only for it to be followed by a treacherous hiccup.

“That’s good baby, keep going. Please, keep going. Breathe,” his mum continued to whisper in his ear, her voice so suiting, and familiar. His head was so heavy, and everything hurt. And he was shaking, and cramping, but he managed to breathe.

“That’s good, you’re doing so good Harry.” He wanted to talk to her, tell her it hurt so much, tell her to make it stop. But he couldn’t. Every time he tried, another hiccup and a whimper left his lips.

Her hand moved from his back, coming up to cup his chin, lifting his head from her chest, making him look up at her. “Baby open your eyes for me.”

He tried, he really did. But they hurt so bad, and the light shining through his eyelids was so painful.

“Harry, I need you to open your eyes for me, now.” Her voice suddenly becoming more stern, and another sob left his lips. What had he done? He was trying, but it was just so hard, and it felt like he was being dragged down in some dark water, and it was nice. The light wasn’t shining so bright anymore, and the hurting subsiding. His head started to fall to the side, his mum’s hand not strong enough to keep it up.

“Harry. Harry, open your eyes and look at me!” He felt a new stinging on his already cold cheek, felt it again and again.

“Mum,” he mumbled the second his head hit her chest again.

“Des, call an ambulance!”

-

When Harry woke up, he was alone.

At first he got scared, because he was defiantly not at home, and everything was too bright, and his head hurt, and there was an annoying beeping sound beside him, and something was pinching his hand.

He sucks in a breath, trying not to panic. Because never in his life has he tried anything more terrifying. The beeping speeds up, becomes more frequent, in tact with his heart. Within seconds someone is by his side, trying to make him calm down. It isn’t before he sees his mum running towards him, and feels her warm arms holding him close he was able to relax. They both cry, and Harry felt the tears run down his cheeks.

A lot of things happened in the next few hours.

More than once people in bright white clothes asked to his head and ask if he felt dizzy, or anything was blurry. Harry frowned, but shook his head. He just wanted to go home, the hospital isn’t nice. It’s cold and smells weird. They asked him to do a lot of tests, more than once asking him to memorise things and tell them what he sees. Not once does his mum leave his side.

He asked to his dad and Gemma, but she told him they stayed home, and he would see them soon.

He doesn’t get told what happened, except he fell and hit his head.

Five days before his seventh birthday they let him out, his mum, dad and sister spend the next few days with him, cuddling him, and spoiling him. It confuses Harry, because he is fine, but he let is pass, because he loves spending time with them, and he loves red gummy bears – and they never seen to tell him he cant have them when he asks, not like they used to. So it’s fine. Harry is fine, and everything else is fine.

However, things stopped being fine at his birthday.

His mum was bringing the cake out to an excited Harry. The light dimmed, and the cake shining with lights on top of it, lighting up the whole room.

Harry’s family were gathered, all singing Happy Birthday, smiling and laughing.

His mum had stopped a good three metres from him, holding the cake, smiling big and proud, singing along with the others. Harry had focused on the candles on the cake. Smiling, preparing himself to take a big breath and blow them all out as soon as she came closer.

The longer he stared, the more his head started to hurt, and the light annoyed his eyes, making things blurry. Desperately he rubbed his eyes with his knuckles, looking back at the candles, just to see the same half blurry image. He frowned, not understanding what was happening.

“What’s wrong, Kiddo?” His dad asked softly from his side, grapping his shoulder.

“There’s not enough candles on the cake, daddy,” and there wasn’t. Harry couldn’t get the candles to more than five, no matter how many times he tried, and he even squeezed his eyes slightly. His dad looked at him worried for a second, lifting his hand and pointing towards the candles as he counted them. Anne stepped closer to him, holding the cake down to Harry. His dad was right, Harry could see the seven candles now. He probably just miss-counted it, and his head stopped hurting so much, and things weren’t that blurry as he stared at the cake right in front of him. So he blew every single candle out, proudly saying he didn’t have a girlfriend, and then getting the first piece of cake.

It continued like that for a few weeks. Except, it got worse.

At first it was just things far away that was hard to see, and his head hurt when he tried to focus in on it. Then things started to get blurry at the edges, and colours became harder and harder to tell apart when they were too similar. Like dark blue and black.

At one point it got bad. Harry had miss-counted the distance to the stairs and had fallen all the way down, not understanding how it had happened.

He was brought back to the hospital after that, around two months after his last visit.

He had done a lot of other tests, similar to the others, but he was doing worse. Much worse. Everything seemed to be a struggle, and his head had started hurting badly again, and it seemed like for every day that passed, everything just got worse and harder.

His mum, sister and dad had been sitting at his bed, all staring at the little television hanging on the white wall. Harry had tried to focus on it, but he couldn’t. It was just blurry images moving around, and the longer he stared the more his head hurt, so he just looked at his quilt, trying not to cry. He didn’t understand what was happening to him. Gemma had never been at the hospital this long. She had never had to take those tests, so why did he?

A doctor came into the room, told them about some stuff Harry didn’t understand.

“Will Harry be okay?” His mum had asked, subconsciously pulling him closer into her, and he had gladly snuggled in her arms, enjoying the comfort and closing his eyes.

The doctor had sighed, looked down at his papers, before looking back up, a sad look in his eyes.

“When Harry came here a few months back, you told us he had been playing with a sparkler when he fell, assuming it had fizzled out, and Harry fell on his way back, am I correct?” Harry could feel his mum nod, but he still didn’t open his eyes. His head didn’t hurt so much this way.

“The tests we took back then had showed us Harry didn’t have any head injuries or trauma of any kind, and it had per see seemed as everything was fine—“ He could feel his mum holding her breath, her heart beating, and her hand running through his hair. He didn’t realise it was to calm herself more than him, he didn’t understand what was happening, he wasn’t old enough. “—The sparkler might not have been finished though, and when Harry tried to take off from his fall, we think that the sparkler has come into near contact with his eye, millimetres from his eyeball. The heat and sudden flashes of light has damaged his cornea.” The doctor didn’t say anymore, everything in the room was dead silence. Harry could hear a few people out in the hall, but nothing in the room.

“So will Harry be okay?” It wasn’t often Harry heard his dad use that tone. It was his angry voice, it always scared Harry.

When the doctor had answered with a sympathetic look towards the family, Harry startled. He did understand what the doctor said. And then he cried. He didn’t want it. Someone else could have it, because he didn’t. He clung to his mother, who sat in silence, tears streaming down her face as she pulled Harry onto her lap, holding him so close, as he might disappear if she loosened her grip.

“Harry is going to be blind.”

-

Harry’s parents had gotten divorced that year.

And Harry blamed himself.

He had been through various types of treatments, costing more than they could afford, and for every treatment, his parents seemed to have one more thing to fight about.

He could hear them at night, as he hid under his quilt, hands over his ears, trying to block out their yelling.

His sight was gone six months after the accident. He couldn’t see anything but shapes and smattered colours.

The earlier so happy and laughing boy wasn’t there anymore. Nobody in his family really smiled. Harry was scared, he felt helpless without his sight. Couldn’t make his own way around the house, defiantly couldn’t leave the house, not even to go out in the backyard. He seemed to always be shaking, flinching away every time someone touched him, only relaxing when he heard a familiar voice. But it never was familiar, no matter whom it was. It never had that sparkle anymore. It was always covered by sorrow, sadness or pity.

Pity was the worst. Harry didn’t deserve pity. It was his fault. Everything was his fault. He hadn’t been careful like his mum had said, he hadn’t done good at the tests, the treatments didn’t work, and his parents were fighting, and everything was Harry’s fault.

His dad left.

He left because he couldn’t deal with Harry’s condition, couldn’t handle it, so he left.

When Harry turned eight, he wasn’t there. They had stopped all the treatments; instead Harry was now trying to cope with his blindness. As one thing, he was trying to learn Braille, so he at least could be able to read.

As the years passed, things became easier. Never easy, but easier. He learned to cope, and his mum learned to handle him.

He had problems moving around in public though. He still seemed to flinch by too much contact when he didn’t feel safe. Because of this, Harry had a few panic attacks over time, but he learned to cope.

Harry was socially awkward. Due his flinching by contact, it was really hard for him to make friends, especially because touching, feeling and listening was Harry’s only way to really understand things. He touched a lot, always making sure to have a hold of the persons he was interacting with. He felt depending on anyone else, never relying on himself.

That’s why Anne was relieved and more than thankful when Zayn came into his life. Zayn had a blind cousin, knowing how to deal, and for years he was Harry’s only and best friend. Zayn didn’t seem to have the need to have anyone else but Harry, and with Zayn around, Harry almost felt normal again.

As sixteen years old, Harry was acting as normal and doing as many normal things as he ever would be able to, all with Zayn by his side. They even attended school together.

Harry had learned to live with his blindness as best as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourself, sorry in advance...

Louis is walking around, trying to memorise where every thing is, and how he can move it around so it will be more suitable and easier to get to. If he is being forced to do this, at least he can try and get the best out of it.

Being backstage, always gives him a special feeling. Like it is building up to something bigger. Just a little feeling in the pit of his stomach, just waiting to release the anticipation and adrenaline rush Louis basically lives for. Being backstage is like, teasing himself, building himself up, to a high, that will make sure to give him the best result. That result being the satisfaction of knowing he just gave a great performance, making people feel what he wants them to, being satisfied with himself and his acting.

There isn’t a better feeling than seeing the faces and eyes light up on people, knowing it is him causing it. Knowing he is the reason for that sparkle in their eyes.

He is pushing through to the front of the stage, trying to get as good as a feeling as possible before he is going to be forced with this punishment for the next few months. Never has Louis thought that being the best in his class would end up being the ground to his punishment.

He looks around in the empty room. It’s quite big, not as big as at his university, but big enough. There’s a few people backstage, running some first time things, that can already be fixed even before the cast for the play is picked out.

He enjoys the emptiness, admiring the room, picturing it as it will look when it’s filled to the rim with people in all kinds of clothes in various colours, all coming to support a kid they know, later to tell the kid how good they did, and how proud they are.

Louis has been there himself. Being praised more than enough for his ego to be humble about it anymore. But Louis isn’t going to perform this time, which is kind of sad, but still, a challenge – and his punishment.

The scene isn’t as big as he would like though, he has to cut a few props from the things he has pictured in his head, but it’ll be okay.

It isn’t before he hears some scattering with paper; he becomes aware that he in fact isn’t alone in the room. He looks around trying to locate the sound. At first he doesn’t see him, his eyes running straight over him. He seems to fall in with the background. Not as Louis, who’s trying to do everything to stand out.

He’s cute at first sight (when Louis actually notices him). His hair sitting nicely on his head. Louis can’t really make him out, he is sitting in the farthest and darkest corner, curled in on himself, with what seems to be a book in his hands, resting on his knees.

Louis is about to call him out to get his attention, when the boy turns another page, but not looking down at the book. He looks instead at the wall right in front of him as his hand run over the pages, taking it in, and turns another page.

Louis looks at him weird. Why would you do that with a book. He could at least pretend to be reading it, and not just be so obvious about it. Pretending is what Louis does at his university, maybe he could teach the kid a thing or two (hopefully far from the actual subject of pretending to read a book).

For a moment Louis gets scared it’s a stalker. He has had those before, but the boy doesn’t seem like the type, and he isn’t even looking at Louis.

He doesn’t really know what to do, just keeps looking at the boy, who seems so mesmerised by the pages he isn’t even reading. He is quite admirable as he sits there in the dark, barely any light around him. Louis becomes aware that he wouldn’t even be able to read the book because of the lack of light, which just makes him even more curious about the weird unknown boy with the unknown book, and the curly hair.

Louis isn’t sure why, or how long he just looks at him. But he does. He decides that he at least can make the boy aware that he is there, because right now, he seems like the stalker, and Louis really doesn’t want that. So he quietly makes his was across the stage, preparing himself for a jump down, when the door nearest the seat the boy is sitting at opens and in comes another boy. Louis guesses they’re students here.

“Harry, you ready to go?” The boy with the book nods, and carefully puts the book down in his messenger bag, waiting for the other boy to come take his hand before slinging it over his shoulder, and following him down the rows of seats.

Louis recognise the newcomer boy with the black quiff.

It’s Zayn Malik, he met him earlier when he was being presented to the schools drama club briefly. He is off limits though. Apparently Liam met him a few days ago at a comic shop – _to the stars, and beyond_ , of course, - and hasn’t been able to shut up about him since! ( _“Louis! He asked me who my favourite superhero is, and of course I said Iron man or Batman, and you know I can’t choose, and when I couldn’t answer with one, he just said ‘I think they’re both remarkable. They’re the only real superheroes if you ask me, none of them born with it, or has any special powers, just intellect and the heart in the right place’, like he seriously said that!”_ Louis had stopped him around there; feeling like Liam’s nerd talk had been taken a step too far). Zayn seems to be a quiet boy, but he is beautiful, defiantly one Louis would want to take home, if it wasn’t for Liam, of course.

He stands there, staring at the door where the two boys disappeared, before he shakes himself out of it and goes back backstage, while still having those two boys - Zayn and Harry - bouncing around in his thoughts.

He walks to a table that held a water dispenser, some tea and coffee things, he really has no idea why the people in the drama committee had put it there earlier, it is only himself that's setting up after all. He grabs himself a cup in his right hand, _now how am I supposed to use this?_ he thought to himself, but seriously, there're so many different nobs and switches he has no idea what he's doing.

"For cold water it's the switch on the right, for hot water, the one on the left." Someone yells from the opposite side of the set. Louis' head whips to the right, so fast he hears it crack. He lifts up his hand and rubs small circles on the side; man is that going to hurt in the morning. The woman who stands near the door, leaning on the frame is no other than his drama teacher, Mrs. Twist.

"Thanks Mrs. Twist." Louis speaks confidently; she nods and stops to take a look around at Louis' incomplete drama set.

"I see you haven't done much since I left." She replies with that familiar smile. Louis turns his head away from his cup of freshly poured water to her face again. Oh, how he was wishing for her to magically call up a squad of helpers to give him just a little relief.

"I sorted out some more of the bits and pieces I had to put together, like the gold giant picture frame and stuff." Louis says defending his work, whilst he slowly sips his water.

"Sure, if that's what you call sorting." Anne says with her infamous laugh, Louis isn't sure how to react, he really never has heard Mrs. Twist backchat or crack a joke before, so it's safe to say he is feeling a little uneasy about what to say to her.

"It is what I call sorting." Louis smiles with a little bit of his teeth showing, of course, Louis hadn't spoken to Mrs. Twist outside of school before; he finds talking to her quite calming actually.

"Well, best you get back to work, I have to go see my son so please don't break anything or sass anyone while I'm gone, please." Mrs. Twist smiles brightly showing Louis her straightened teeth, he nods and watches her step out of the same door that Zayn and Harry - he had come to learn the boy with book’s, name as (thank you incredibly fit and mysterious Zayn Malik), - walked out of earlier. Making his head snap into thought mode, maybe Zayn is Mrs. Twist's son, or Harry, or anyone really, but he's sure it's one of the two of them, just has that feeling, you know?

\--

After Louis' little encounter with Zayn, Harry and Mrs. Twist, he decided to walk home seeing as his car had broken down a few days ago and he only lived a few minutes walk away anyhow, and maybe because his mum had refused to pick him up. He sighs and looks down at his feet, arching them as he walks home whilst he listens to some indie pop song he has no idea how he got on his phone.

He steps into his cool house, pulling his shoes off his feet and walking to the kitchen, where there is an amazingly good aroma of what he thinks to be roast chicken and roast sweet potatoes. He walks into the kitchen, his mother looks around and spots him standing in the doorway. Her warm smile melts Louis' heart as she swoops him into a big mummy hug, the kind Louis absolutely loves.

"What brings you home so early, Boobear." His mothers see voice says, his ears flip up, opening themselves up to whatever she has to say.

"I left earlier than expected because I finished up the part of the set I was told to have done before I left." Louis replies, he really wasn't lying though, he had in fact finished what he had to finish before he left for home, but that Harry kid, that Harry kid that keeps getting Louis' brain worked up because he had so many unanswered questions banging off the walls in Louis' head. Questions like, why was he reading, but not staring at the pages of the book? Why did he have to hold someone’s hand and be lead out a door? What the hell is going on?

He didn't like to have these thoughts, the ones that keep popping up whenever and wherever you are, any time of the day and night. He stares at the plain cream cupboard doors while the smell of the roasting chicken and sweet potatoes whiff around the kitchen.

"Are you even listening to me, Lou." He hears his mother say faintly, he flicks his head up to meet her gaze.

"Pardon?" Louis says politely, which makes his mum laugh.

"I said, when do you finish setting up?" She laughs, amusement playing on her facial features.

"Uh, I think in about two months." Louis says while still in a little trance, but still listening to his mum.

"That's quite a long time Boobear, are you sure you can still get all your work and stuff done for school?" Jay says worriedly, Louis hates seeing his mum so worried about him, he feels like she's scared of something he might do.

"I have to do this because I mucked up mum, I was the one who made the mistake to do what I did and now I've been punished and to be honest I don't really think anyone besides you gives a damn about if I'm getting my work done or not." Louis points out, his mother sighs, making Louis feel like he's taken it a bit to far with his small rant. Sure he can be mature when he needs to be, plus he knows when he's done something wrong and he's stepped up and taken his punishment on the chin, he doesn't see why his mother's so worried.

"I guess you're right, just as long as you don't end up being some kind of mature man, I love my little trouble maker." Jay says with a little pinch of Louis' cheeks, he pulls away with a smile on his face, he thinks about how much he loves her, she's so understanding and she love him to the moon and back, as she says on to many occasions.

"I won't mum, I promise." He replies, hugging his mum in a bear hug, she lets out a big breath near his ear.

"That's my boy, now go and wash yourself up, you need a shower my dear boy." Jay says with a laugh, Louis laughs and nods, he instead stinks.

\--

It's been two days since Louis first saw Harry and he's still thinking about him, even when he agreed to go go-carting with Niall and Liam on Saturday - yesterday - he was still even thinking about him then.

Louis looks at the television remote, he finds the button he's looking for and presses it a few times. Pictures move around the screen until he finds the channel he's looking for.

The Disney Channel.

He watches as Phineas and Ferb build a roller coaster on his television screen. As all the action on the TV is happening he spots Liam's car pull up in his driveway out of the corner of his eye. He shoots up, quickly throwing on a pair of Vans and grabbing his phone, some cash and a pair of sunglasses. He hears a knock at the door, he smiles to himself; it's been a long time since he's done something like this with the boys. He walks swiftly to the front door, pulling it open to reveal Niall.

 "Hey man, you ready to go?" Niall says in his loud Irish accent.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Louis huffs, making Niall laugh with his infectious laughter.

"Maybe because every time we've done something like this you either lose one of your shoes or you forget to wake up." Niall replies with a hint of sass, Louis taught him well.

"Maybe sometimes, but I'm buzzing for today, I couldn't even sleep last night because of it." Louis says, which is partly true, he couldn't sleep last night, but it was most definitely not because of going go-carting with the boys, it was because of Harry. 

The same Harry that he had seen with Zayn the other day in the drama space, the same Harry that had been on Louis' mind since he first laid eyes on the beautiful boy.

"Whatever you say, man." Niall laughs, making Louis snap out of his 'Harry' thinking moment.

"Well, let's get going then." Louis says louder than usually, making Niall flinch a little bit by his sudden boldness.

"Let's." Niall says cautiously, as Louis walks to the car at a really fast pace.

"Hey Liam, how's things going?" Louis asks politely as he enters the back seat of the car 

"Heaps good thanks, how about you?" Liam says being awfully happy today, which gets Louis wondering, why is Liam so happy?

"Yeah, pretty great actually." Louis smiles to hide his lie, a little to convincingly for his liking, but he doesn't question the boys lack of interest in anything that's been going on, not that they knew, but Louis did mention a boy the other night during a text to Liam.

"That's great man, so how's that drama thing coming along? That must suck." Liam says, while Niall stares out the window with a small smile on his face and his eyes shining an even brighter blue than they usually do, something's up with him, and something good too.

"Argh it sucks, I have to set up the whole thing by myself, it's going to take like two months." Louis groans, making Liam laugh, while Niall still held the same expression on his face.

"That's just crap, but you shouldn't of done it in the first place y'know." Liam points out, making Louis scoff.

"I know this, but it was funny as hell, you have to agree." Louis says enthusiastically, Liam smiles brightly, shaking his head slightly as a small soft laugh escapes his lips.

"Yeah it was rather hilarious." Liam says, making Louis laugh like an idiot. He then notices Niall, still off in dreamland, like the fairies have come and kept him under a trance.

"What's his name, Niall?" Louis says abruptly, Niall's head flicks to face Louis', his face flushes a deep crimson.

 "Uh, pardon me?" Niall says politely, obviously he was still dreaming about his new boy toy.

"What’s his name? You're obviously smitten over someone." Louis points out, Liam agrees by nodding his head vigorously.

"Uh, Zayn, Zayn Malik." Niall says, scratching the back of his neck with his left hand. Louis head whips to Niall's.

 "As in the Zayn Malik that is in sixth form in high school?" Louis asks; his head flashing back to Harry's beautifully shaped face. 

"Yeah, you know him?" Niall asks, Louis shrugs his shoulders, making an 'eh' sound as he tries to cover up his facial expression as best he could.

"Well, I met him the other day, with the drama club at the high school." Louis says with a light shrug of his shoulders, now he is beginning to feel the excitement, if Niall and Zayn got together, maybe Louis would get to finally meet Harry and see what this kid was all about.

 "Oh yeah, I think he mentioned some guy from Uni coming to help out, I guess they didn't tell them it was your punishment." Niall says, his face clearly showing that he's thinking about something, which kind of frustrates Louis.

 "No they didn't, I think because everyone would ask questions." Louis replied, while staring at Niall's star gazing face.

"You're probably right." Niall says, Liam sighs from the front seat, as he parks the car in the empty car parking space.

"We're here, let's get this show on the road." Liam says, making Niall and Louis do little happy cheers in their seats.

\--

"Holy crap, Louis, are you okay?" Liam says, well, more like yells at Louis, of course he's not okay, he just crashed the go-cart. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." He lies, but of course Liam and Niall know him so well that he can't even slip a simple small white lie in every once and a while.

"No you're not, this is like the first time I've ever seen you crash." Niall says, over exaggerating like the Irishman he is, but seriously, he has crashed a few times right? Louis thinks and comes up dry, this really was the first time he's ever crashed his go-cart. Like ever.

 "There's a first time for everything." Louis says thoughtfully, which makes him feel like Oprah, Dr. Phil or some other kind of super psychologist or something like that.

 "I guess, but how the hell did you manage that? I mean, you're the best at this and you're the first to crash today, do you have something on your mind?" Liam asks worriedly, Louis thinks, he does have something on his mind, someone actually.

It was Harry, the boy who hasn't left his mind for the past three days. Three fucking days! Louis was practically about to go insane from the perfect boy flashing in his head all the time, his perfect curls, his perfect chin, his perfect everything really and the fact that he was different, intriguing I guess you'd call him, very intriguing. 

"Are you even listening to us?" Niall says, Louis snaps his head up, looking Niall right in the eyes.

"Yes, pfft, of course I am." Louis says, in his best serious expression, but fails miserably.

"Alright then, what were we talking about?" Liam says, Louis freezes and thinks back to what they were talking about just before he went into 'Harry land'. 

"Uh, world peace?" Louis says, shrugging his shoulders, indicating he'd lied.

"You're an idiot you know that? This isn't a fucking beauty pageant." Niall laughs, causing Liam to laugh at Louis' angry face too.

"Well I'm sorry." Louis huffs, causing the other boys to continue to laugh at him. 

"Let's just try again yeah? Maybe this time you'll be better." Liam laughs along with Niall. Louis nods a small nod and accepts the fact that they aren't going to drop the fact that he crashed the go-cart for the very first time in his life.

\--  

Louis swoops around the corner perfectly, as usual, and then hits the straight just speeding along at a fast speed, faster than usual. _Harry_. That's all he can think about, he doesn't even know why, he just can't stop thinking about the strange boy that got him so intrigued. Interested and intrigued. 

His eyes close for a second, only a second, just to feel the wind hit his face, the part that isn't covered up by the helmet. The sweat, so much sweat, drips and drips from his face, which is making it rather difficult for him to concentrate. The funny thing is that he has completely forgotten about Harry, only thinking about how everything feels. How he feels like he is flying. How he feels like he is on top of the world and he is. His eyes open, seeing the corner, closer than he had anticipated. He swivels the steering wheel hard and sharp, hoping he won't crash again, but failing. His whole body jerks to the left side, his head hits hard against the side of the steering wheel, knocking him out cold. 

 -- 

Louis wakes up, and feels a strong pain in his head; everything is bright, really bright and white.   "You're awake thank god, but you scared the crap out of us! Do you know I almost cried? Yeah! I almost fucking cried, don't you ever scare us like that again you idiot. Did I mention I almost fucking cried?" Liam rambles next to Louis' bed. He turns his head slightly, he sees Niall standing next to a big window and a few doctors checking his chart, not to mention Liam rambling on like an idiot.  "You just swore?" Louis says, his voice hoarse and dry, it aches slightly which makes him want to drink some water.  "Was that the only thing you got out of my rant?" Liam says, his face scrunching up making his eyes seem smaller and more intense to the stare.

“No, but what even happened, I can’t remember a thing.” Louis says; he shakes his head slightly to try and get his mind around what happened. What did happen?

“Can you seriously not remember? How can you not remember what happened?” Liam yells, why is he so mad? Louis has no idea why he is being yelled at after all, he is the one who is in a hospital bed and the one who can’t remember what he did to make his best mates so worried about him.

“Can you both just tell me? Far out, I’m serious, I have no idea what the hell happened, but I want to know, so can one of you, or someone tell me what the fuck happened?” Louis screams in his loudest voice, well maybe it wasn’t as loud as it was in his head, but it was loud enough to make people on the other side of that horridly large window to stop and stare at him. Oops.

“Okay, whatever, just shut the fuck up and listen then.” Niall says calmingly, Louis sighs and relaxes his shoulders; he lays his head back and squirms his way down the uncomfortable bed so he is lying down and in a better position to hear and listen to the boys.

“Okay, so do you remember when we first started to race this morning? In our warm up race?” Liam says, his face flushed with nerves, pain and confusion.

“To be completely honest with you, no, I don’t.” Louis replies, his eyebrows furrow tighter together as he huffed and made some awkward baby animal sound.

“Seriously?” Niall says, his face full of shock and urgency.

“Seriously, I’m not even sure I could tell you what I had for breakfast either, I can only remember you guys saying something about how I was always forget to wake up or loose a shoe or something in the mornings we plan these kinds of things, that’s it, nothing before and nothing after, except for one thing.” Louis says and regrets his decision to say that, he just knows they’ll ask what else he remembers thinking about, and he’s not sure he wants them to know when he doesn’t even know what to think of the whole thing.

“Well, what do you remember thinking about then?” Liam says, his voice has a kind of knowing sound to it, as though he knows its about a boy, but he has no idea how he is going to get out of this one.

“Uh, what colour underwear I had on the night before.” Louis lies straight through his teeth, hoping Liam and Niall don’t pick up on it.

“Yeah, whatever, we’ll continue that conversation later, but for now I’ll tell you what an idiot you are and tell you what you did to yourself, okay?” Liam says, Louis knew he would have to explain himself later, but for now Harry was his little secret, maybe one day he might tell someone, he thinks.

“Okay, sounds good to me.” Louis says with a little relieve, but a few scared nerves in his system.

“You were up front, as usual, but you seemed distracted by something I guess, yeah you were. The whole car ride you were rather quiet and didn’t really talk as much as you used to, so whatever you were thinking about it must have been serious. Anyways, it was the first warm up race and you were flying, but lost control and ran into one of the tire walls on corner five, you know the one right?” Louis nods and allows Liam to continue speaking. “So Niall and I stopped our go-carts and ran over and you were alright, just a few bumps and bruises, but nothing too major or anything. Once we saw that you were okay we decided to have another few races and yeah, you were fine after that, very focused and you were rather intent on winning every race after that. But on race 6, our last race, you seemed really distracted, but you were up front and by far too, at least two hundred meters in front of us, but you lost control again, I actually think you forgot to turn the wheel and just ran straight into the wall, but that’s my opinion. We got out to help you and see if you were all right and you had hit your head on the steering wheel and there was blood everywhere, like your nose, lip and eyebrow were bleeding and the only reason we knew that was because we had to rip your helmet off, you were knocked out cold. Niall called an ambulance and I called Zayn and said I couldn’t make it to dinner, but he said he was going to be here tomorrow with his friend today so he will be coming in soon and I guess you could meet him, only if you’re up for it though?” Liam says, Louis doesn’t know how to wrap his head around all of that.

He crashed?

“I crashed?” Louis says, his voice small and weak.

“Yeah man, you’ve been asleep for almost a day and a half, you feeling okay?” Niall says, while Louis processes everything in his mind.

“Yeah I think I’m okay, not to sure how the hell I crashed, but I think I was probably thinking about that drama set up thing.” Louis lies, again. Twice in the same day, he really needs to get his head on straight.

“Sounds reasonable, I guess.” Niall says, Louis sighs and picks up his left hand and scratches the back of his neck.

“Speaking of that, Zayn said he saw you when he picked up his friend Harry or something at the drama space the other day, do you remember seeing him?” Liam says, Louis couldn’t help but notice the small blush that formed on Liam’s cheeks whenever anyone, or himself, mentioned Zayn’s name, even if it wasn’t the same Zayn the person mentioned, he would still blush.

“Actually yeah, I do kind of remember that, was his friend a little pale and have dark curly hair?” Louis asks, even though he already knows the answer.

“Yeah, actually, he does, his names Harry by the way and I’m pretty sure he’s having a check up today, that’s why Zayn’s going to be here.” Liam smiles, Louis’ brain is flooding with thoughts about seeing Harry and actually meeting him for real this time, but what if Harry doesn’t like him?

“Oh, it’d be really nice to finally meet them both, I’ve only actually seen them once, but you know, it’ll still be nice to know them, I guess.” Louis says as casually as he can, because he in fact is so happy on the inside its not even funny, he feels like he’s on top of the world, like nothing can stop him, but of course he has to keep his cool, he can fan girl later.

“Yeah, I think you’ll all get on heaps well, at least I hope you all do anyway.” Liam says with a hint of doubt in his voice, which gets Louis wondering what Liam’s taking about.

“What do you mean, man?” Louis says, he studies Liam’s facial expression, his eyebrows furrowed together while he bites his bottom lips, occasionally scrunching his nose up a little. He’s worried, Louis can tell, after all he is one of his best mates, he has known him since he was very young.

“It’s nothing really, you’ll both find out about it later today, I think, I’m not certain though so I don’t want to tell you just in case you guys don’t meet Harry.” Liam replied hastily, Louis looks at Niall, who looks at Louis right in the eyes, something’s wrong with Harry, Louis can just tell something’s not right about the gorgeous curly haired boy he’s found his mind wandering off to for quite some time, his mind wandering even got him a concussion and a split lip and eyebrow.

“Liam, mate, what’s wrong?” Niall says, He puts his hand on Liam’s shoulder and makes a rather concerned face that was probably mirroring Louis at the moment.

“I, I just don’t know if you guys really need to know at the moment.” Liam says, Louis knows he’s trying to get out of it, it’s so obvious, but he will not give up that easy, he wants to know what the hells going on.

“Well you’ve gotten me all worried and scared, so, you’re telling us even if I have to jump out of this bed and kill your fish.” Louis says, Liam’s head snaps up, his eyes wide with horror. Congratulations Louis, you have officially hit the nail on top of the head.

“No, you would not dare hurt Daisy!” Liam says rather loudly, Niall flinches slightly, but not enough for Liam to notice.

“Oh, but I would.” Louis says and starts to pull back the covers with his left hand, seeing as Liam won’t tell him, he’s just going to have to force it out of him, or in this case, torture Liam with his pet fish, Daisy’s life.

“Fine, I’ll tell you both, but you have to promise that you all didn’t hear this from me and I’m innocent if anyone asks. Promise?” Liam sighs n defeat, making Louis throw his right arm in the air in a fist pump.

“I promise.” Louis and Niall say in unison, they bring their hands up in a hi-five and chuckle while Liam fumbles his brain for words to say.

“Okay, well, Harry’s blind, so if he touches your face, arm, chest or shoulder or anything when he’s talking to you then he’s not hitting on you, he’s just making sure you’re still there, happy?” Liam huffs, Louis’ jaw drops. Harry’s blind, that explains a lot, but, why and how was he reading that book? How the hell does he do anything, Louis is sure he’d die if that was him, like literally, he’d probably fall over so many times he’d die.

 “Wow, is he seriously blind?” Niall asks, Louis takes a deep breath and lets all this new information sink in his brain.

“Yes, he is, but please just treat him like any other person you’d meet normally, he hates to be treated like he needs help, even if he does need it, just let him do it himself unless he asks you for help, he’s very sensitive about all that stuff, so just don’t okay?” Liam says, Louis and Niall nod.

How could Louis be so dumb? Of course, now it makes sense to him, kudos to Liam. Braille, that’s how he was reading, Louis remembers back to when he watched some movie called ‘ _The Book Of Eli’_ it was about a guy who had the last bible on earth, if you haven’t seen the movie, Louis quite enjoyed it if he’s honest with you.

“Got it, but when are they coming? I’m getting rather bored and I’d like to meet them both if I’m honest with you Li.” Niall says, Louis nods, but he knows, even though he doesn’t want to, he’s only really interested in meeting Harry, but he’s sure Zayn’s a lovely boy too, right?

“I have no idea, let me call him.” Liam says and pulls his phone out of his pocket.

“Alright, well I want to go to the cafeteria, so hurry up.” Niall says, Liam just laughs and roles his eyes, while Louis’ brain was still going on about Harry, everything was about Harry at the moment and to be honest he didn’t even care about not thinking about anything else. He actually loved the fact that Harry was being perfect and all in his brain, even though he _is_ perfect, even when he’s only laid eyes on the curly haired boy once.

“That’s really intense.” Niall states, Louis flicks his head up to face Niall.

“What is?” Louis asks, Niall sighs loudly, a little to loud if Louis is honest with you.

“The fact that he’s blind, its actually kind of sad too, like, I can’t imagine what it’d be like to be blind, how would you read?” Niall rambles, Louis decides to put him out of his misery, usually if Niall or Liam had a question that he knew the answer to he’s let them Google it or something and figure it out on their own, but in this case it was no joking or independent matter.

“Braille.” Louis says, his eyes flicking up at the cartoons that played on the television set that hung on the cool and boring hospital wall.

“What the hell is that?” Niall says, his awfully cheery expression and laughter made Louis stare at him with a bored and tired expression, why is he always so happy? What the hell is his secret?

“It’s how blind people read, it’s the little lumps and stuff on the paper.” Louis says, Niall smiles widely.

“Oh, I get what you’re talking about, they have them on toilet doors and everything too, right?” Niall asks, Louis laughs a little and nods, just in time for Liam to walk into the room with a grin on his face.

“So they’re coming?” Louis smiles brightly, he is in fact only excited about Harry coming, but he is acting like he’s excited about meeting Zayn as well, properly this time. Not just briefly when he’s speaking to the drama club.

“Yeah, they just got here, but they won’t be coming up to see us until Harry’s appointment is done and over with.” Liam says, with the small tug of his lips converting into a gigantic smile, the biggest Louis’ ever seen his whole life.

“That’s heaps good, I’m keen to meet them both, hey?” Niall says, Louis laughs a little, throwing his head back down on the pillow so the chuckle can escape his thin lips.

“Yeah, Niall, I’m keen too.” Louis says quietly, a little dreamily too, only because he’s thinking about Harry though, when is he not thinking about Harry though? Ever since he first saw the boy he’s been hooked, like a little lost puppy.

“Well, just remember what I said about Harry, yeah?” Liam says, his voice is harsh, but like a dad harsh, not like a police officer harsh.

“Of course, how could we forget about that? It’s a very big thing to take in, all in one day too, plus the fact that I crashed.” Louis mumbles to himself, but he knows the others heard him, the look on their faces said it all. Both Liam and Niall are biting their bottom lips, something they both do when they don’t know what to say, or, when they don’t want to say something to upset you.

“Yeah.” Niall says in the smallest voice that has ever been made by an Irish man.

“What is it? What did I do this time?” Louis huffs, he wiggles his toes in a pattern to try and pass the unbearable silence.

“Well, it’s nothing, don’t worry, I’ll tell you later, when you really need to know.” Liam says, uncrossing his arms and finally sits his butt down on the chair that was next to his bed on the left side, while Niall was seated on the right of him.

“Okay, just promise you’ll tell me and that I’m not in any trouble?” Louis asks, and as far as he is concerned, when someone says they’ll tell you, he makes them tell him.

“I promise I will.” Liam smiles lightly, making Louis sigh a defeated sigh.

“You better.” Louis replies with a small smile to lighten the mood a little, it works brilliantly as both other boys smile and let out a small chuckle each.

“I will, now lets throw on a movie or something to pass the time, it’ll pass the time.” Liam laughs, lifting his left hand and scratching his shoulder.

“Well, I don’t have any movies here with me, sorry guys.” Louis huffs, he looks at the boys, who only look at each other and smile.

“We got you sorted mate, I picked up a few movies from home while you were being whisked away in that stupid ambulance with Liam.” Niall grins brightly; his straight white teeth shine while Louis thanks the lord that his friends are that thoughtful and smart, well sometimes smarts anyway.

“Are you serious? This is why you guys are my best friends.” Louis says in the happiest voice he can muster for the time being, Niall’s head nods in a fast pace while Liam chuckles.

“It’s all good man, we love you, that’s why I did it, plus I knew we’d get bored.” Niall smiles again, Louis just laughs while Liam makes a puppy dogface and pats Niall’s head, only getting him a dirty, yet confused look from Niall.

 “I love you guys too, now what movies do we have to watch.” Louis says in the happiest voice he has, literally the happiest voice ever.

“Well, so far we have, Horrible Bosses, 21 Jump Street, Battleship, The Avengers, Thor, Superman, Ironman, Batman, Spiderman, The Possession and Kick Ass.” Liam says, throwing the cases on Louis’ mattress, Louis grunts as he picks up three of his favorite movies.

“The Avengers, Horrible Bosses, or The Possession?” Louis asks, Liam’s face screws up, whilst Niall is pacing around the room.

“The Avengers, I don’t know how Harry would react to watching something like The Possession and Horrible Bosses is a really rude movie, he’s too innocent to watch that.” Liam says, Niall grunts while stifling a laugh.

“I don’t mean to be rude, but can he even watch a movie? Wouldn’t it all just be sound?” Niall shrugs his shoulders while the words he spoke sunk into Louis’ mind. He wouldn’t be able to watch a movie, would he? Then what would he do when he is bored? Louis had so many questions, but he figures it will be better to leave them all for another day.

“You have a point there, but most people can still see when they’re blind, not like we can, but they can still see blurs and random shaped and colors, they just can piece things together like we can.” Liam says, but Louis’ doesn’t know what the hell the poor boy would do when he was bored, no Facebook, no Instagram, no twitter, no nothing. What does he do?

“Are you serious? I thought all they could see was like nothing.” Niall gasps, Louis’ laughs while Liam just starts to shake his head.

“Niall, you’re an idiot sometimes you know that?” Liam laughs, Niall pouts and laughs, but Louis’ doesn’t want to laugh anymore. Harry’s actually blind; he was practically mocking him just then by laughing.

“Lou, what’s wrong?” Liam asks, Niall looks curiously at him, expecting a simple ‘nothing’s wrong’, but something is wrong, something’s really wrong.

“Everything.” Louis sighs, he is not lying either, everything is wrong. Niall and Liam are looking at him with concern.

“Tell us everything, and I mean everything, you had better not leave anything out or you’ll be dead, man.” Niall says sternly. Louis huffs and looks at Liam who is just as stern and as scary as Niall is at the moment, well Louis thinks they’re scary because they can sense when he lies, it is in fact a gift they have, but Louis can only just slip trough with little white lies.

“It’s just something that happened, one day in the future I plan to tell you both, but not right now. It’s not the right place and definitely not the right time.” Louis says quickly, Liam’s lips curl up into a smile then he ever so slowly turned his head towards Niall and Niall knows exactly what Liam’s thinking, Louis just knows they’re going all telepathic and shit on him.

“Is this about a boy Louis?” Niall asks, wiggling his eyebrows while he asked the question. Louis sighs in realization that he’s not going to get himself out of this one, not today anyway.

“Yes, okay, it is about a boy and I’d like it if I could have some space for the time being, only for that subject though.” Louis says, Liam and Niall’s faces erupt in a smile, rather large smiles if Louis is honest with you.

“Alright, alright, just don’t go all mushy and shit on us later, got it?” Liam says, Louis nods and stifles a small laugh.

“I won’t, I almost never go mushy.” Louis says, almost proud of himself for being the rock.

“Oh shut up you, Zayn will be here soon and I expect you two to be on your best behavior and no interviewing either of them.” Liam says harshly, in his daddy voice.

“Got it dad, now can I have my jello?” Louis asks like a little boy, he slowly sticks out his bottom lip and makes his eyes really wide, man did he was that raspberry jelly.

 

“Of course you can have your jello, Lou, but don’t eat al of it in one mouthful and make yourself sick.” Liam says, he walks over to the small fridge and pulls out the red jelly and a spoon from a drawer, walking over to Louis and he hands him the jello.

“I would never, thank you though Liam.” Louis smiles brightly, peeling off the plastic lid; he scoops out a large mouthful of the red wobbly dessert.

“Trust me, you would.” Niall laughs, making Louis and Liam laugh too.

“Knock, knock.” Someone says from the doorway, Louis doesn’t even dare look up, he’s to afraid of seeing Harry and not being able to stop looking at him, not that Harry would know, but the others will notice for sure.

“Hi Louis, and friends, I’m just here to check up on your stitches and concussion, nothing will hurt, just be uncomfortable.” A young woman’s voice sounds, Louis looks up and notices Niall’s checking her out, what an idiot.

“Oh, hello, uh yeah sure, I guess.” Louis laughs lightly, looking at Niall and Liam’s rather uncomfortable expressions.

“We’ll just go down to the cafeteria and give you some space, uh, want anything to eat?” Liam asks, Louis thinks, maybe a muffin, yeah a muffin, he wants a muffin.

“Could you get me a muffin if they have anything? Or some sort of cake, I really feel like cake.” Louis laughs; the boys shake their heads in laughter and leave the room.

“So your concussion should be less severe right now, but it’s hard to tell while you’re awake, you’re not aloud to sleep either because that could bring on a coma and no one wants that, so I think you’re friends have asked to stay here for a few days with you until you heal up and you’re discharged which is fine seeing as none of you will be sleeping, I’ll be back to check up on you later okay, Louis.” The nice lady says, and he smiles gratefully. She walks out as Louis lies there in his bed, he sighs to himself slowly. What’s his deal? He’s only ever seen the boy once and he’s already whipped.

“Uh, hello, are you Louis?” A husky voice sounded from the door, Louis looks up and sees one of the most beautiful boys he’s ever laid eyes on, and it’s not Harry, Harry is the most beautiful of them all.

“Yes I am, are you Zayn?” Louis asks cautiously, even though he knows it is. Zayn smiles, and nods his head with a small laugh.

“In-deed I am, now may I ask where Liam is? He says he’d be here.” Zayn smiles shyly, Louis makes a small laugh and waves Zayn over to the seat next to his bed.

“Come and sit down and I’ll tell you where he is, he shouldn’t be long anyway.” Louis smiles, Zayn moves ever so slowly over to Louis bed, taking the seat gratefully and resting him self a little.

“So, where is he?” Zayn asks with a chuckle, Louis smiles before continuing.

“He’s gone down to the cafeteria to get me some cake.” Louis laughs a little, but Zayn just goes all stiff.

“Uh, the c-cafeteria?” Zayn stutters out, Louis nods cautiously, not having any idea about why he’s so awkward.

“Yeah, is something wrong mate, you look a little pale?” Louis asks in the nicest and softest voice he can muster out.

“Uh, yes, I-I’m fine, just-t a little nervous to see L-Liam.” Zayn says, his face resembling something of a baby bunny or something absolutely adorable like that.

“Don’t be nervous, Liam’s like a baby animal, he looks all big and tough, but he’s the biggest softy, I kind of even think of him as my second dad.” Louis smiles, Zayn smiles a small, but grateful smile.

“Let’s hope so.” Zayn laughs, while Louis phone starts to ring. He honestly thinks about not answering it, only because he doesn’t want to be rude, but he also doesn’t want to answer the phone in general. He sigs in defeat and picks his phone out off his bed table thingy.

“Hello?” Louis says in a sassy tone.

“That’s no way to speak to your mother.” Jay says in her sass tone, just as sassy as Louis’.

“Oh sorry mum, why are you calling me?” Louis asks, he’s dumbfounded as to why she would be calling him at this time of day.

“It’s fine darling, but are you seriously going to make me answer that?” Jay says, after Louis doesn’t say anything for a few seconds, he hears his mothers voice ring through his ears. “Obviously because my son had a go-carting accident and is in hospital, is that not a liable excuse to call you in the middle of the day?” Jay says, Louis could tell that she was really concerned, his mum was always the kind of mum that would constantly worry about her children, and Louis loved and cherished his mothers’ care.

“Well I figured that we’d talk about it tonight, seeing as we Skype every night for over two hours and chat, I thought you would’ve just waited until then.” Louis shrugs, he knows his mother worries, but sometimes it gets to be a little out of hand, like if she ever feels like something’s wrong, she calls him, and he has to answer otherwise she shoots him, not literally, but she gets close to literally.

“Well, you’re just so far away, I felt like I needed to check up on you Boobear.” Jay says, and at that exact moment, he knows he loves his mum more than anyone in the world.

“It’s okay mum, I’ll Skype you tonight and we’ll catch up face to face then.” Louis laughs lightly, Zayn smiles politely.

“Sounds good, Boo, I’ll see you tonight then, love your guts.” Jay says, Louis laughs a little at his mothers’ cuteness.

“Love your guts too, mumma bear.” Louis says, Zayn holds back a laugh. Louis hangs up the phone and turns to Zayn.

“I’m really sorry about that, Zayn.” Louis says, Zayn laughs and shakes his head.

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it, but where is your mum?” He asks, Louis sighs and looks at his lock screen, himself and his mother eating ice cream in front of the harbour.

“She’s back in Doncaster, seeing as I’m a little further away from her, we just Skype every night, it makes it easier.” Louis huffs, Zayn nods his head.

“So you’re in London for what?” Zayn asks, Louis smiles and looks over his shoulder to Zayn.

“University, and that’s how I know Liam, he’s a good mate of mine.” Louis laughs, and at the moment Louis says that, Liam and Niall walk in with a whole large chocolate cake.

“We’re here, oh and Louis, I got you a fork for your cake.” Niall laughs, Louis gawks at their faces, but Liam just loses it and pulls out a few plates.

“I thought I had to eat that whole thing to myself and died inside, there’s no way I could eat all of that.” Louis starts to laugh, making the other boys in the room laugh too.

“I’m sure you could if you were depressed or something.” Zayn laughs, Louis spits all over his bed and starts laughing historically, sonly followed by the others.

“I like him Liam, you have my blessing.” Louis says, wiping tears from his eyes, dramatically.

“Mine too, he’s really funny.” Niall says, patting the blushing boys on their backs.

“Thanks for all the compliments I guess.” Zayn blushes, a deep red.

“Anytime, thanks for having a personality.” Louis says, jokingly, although it sounded like an insult.

“Uh, you’re welcome I guess.” Zayn laughs, Liam glares at Louis, Louis knows it’s a warning glare, but he doesn’t care. A very awkward silence followed Zayn’s comment, making Louis extremely nervous.

“Where’s your friend Zayn?” Niall asks, breaking the awkward silence that had formed.

“He’s just getting some tests done and he will wait outside the room, he gets nervous around people.” Zayn says, Louis huffs in sadness, he really wants to meet Harry, as in face to face meet him, not glaring at him from across the drama space while he waits. He wants to talk to him and be his friend, is that too much for him to ask?

“Oh okay.” Niall says, he sighs, too, Louis feels like Harry’s going to be a very long time, but he’s willing to wait to see his mop of curly hair.

“I really wanted to meet him.” Liam says, Zayn laughs, but then his face begins to look quite saddened.

“You alright mate?” Louis asks, Zayn looks up and meets his eyes, he smiles a small smile, just enough of a smile so Louis knows his comment has reached Zayn’s heart.

“Yeah I suppose so, I just wish Harry knew that he can talk to people even though he’s blind, he doesn’t have to stay close to one or two people, he can make friends, I guess he’s just insecure about the fact that he’s slightly handicapped when it comes to seeing, but he’s so beautiful I just wish he could believe me when I said he looks fine.” Zayn huffs, Louis smiles and laughs at Zayn, making Zayn look at him like he had said something wrong.

“I’m pretty sure anyone would be insecure if they couldn’t see a thing, it’d be horrible to not know how you looked.” Louis says, scratching his head, Liam and Niall look like they’re in deep thought.

“That’s very true, but he’s just so stubborn.” Zayn laughs, Louis smiles, stubbornness suits Harry very well, he can see him doing something extremely stubborn.

“Speaking of the devil, there he is.” Zayn says, Louis looks to his right and see’s the back of Harry’s head.

“Funny, he looks so normal.” Niall says, Louis scrunches his lips and looks at him, he really does look like any other teenage boy, but what takes Louis’ breath away is the sheer brightness of Harry’s eyes. They’re the brightest green he’s ever seen in his life, like his whole life. They’re beautiful. Harry is beautiful.

“You’re right, he does, but he isn’t treated normal.” Zayn huffs, Liam’s eyes shift over to Harry’s tall slender figure, Louis’ looks at Liam and notices the certain look on his face. The certain look that means he either feels sorry for Harry or he’s in such a deep thinking mode he just screws his face up like that.

“Why do you say that?” Louis’ asks Zayn curiously, he takes regular glances at Liam, and Louis notices that he still hasn’t stopped staring at Harry and he still has that scrunched up face on.

“Well, I guess with him being blind people just stay out of his way and leave him alone to do his thing, seeing as they have no idea how to help or befriend a blind person they just leave him alone and get dumbfounded when he asks for someone’s’ help with something, quite bizarre really.” Zayn says, Louis looks at him and nods, Louis thinks he understands, but he probably doesn’t.

“I think I get what you’re saying, but I don’t know how to introduce myself to a blind person, I have no idea if I have to touch their arm so they know I am actually there or if I have to just say their name and shake their hand like they were any other normal person.” Louis says honestly and he hopes to god that Zayn helps him out here and gives him a heads up on how to introduce himself to Harry later on.

“Treat them like you would any other person, they’re just like you and me, they just can see.” Zayn shrugs his shoulders, Louis smiles and nods his head slightly, taking in Zayn’s wise words.

With that useful information in hand, Louis looks out the viewing window and looks at Harry, but how is Louis going to introduce himself? Like, do you say something like ‘ _Hi Harry, my name’s Louis and I’d like to be your friend,’_ or would you say something casual like ‘ _Hey man, what’s up, I’m Louis,’_ honestly Louis has no idea, but he’s just got to stop thinking about that, eat his cake and worry about what to say when that time comes, but for now, Louis knows he has got to focus on other things, like recovering quickly and seeing his mum in his summer break, which is only a few months away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, well I hope you liked it, and um, sorry it took so long to write, I'm busy... Uh, yeah... Leave kudos and all that shit, yeah, thanks for reading :)
> 
> \- Emaleigh
> 
> * Next chapter will be posted by my co-author Peach (Kat_rawr)

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters will be longer, further into the story, this is just a prologue or something?
> 
> Well, leave kudos, comment, bookmark and all that, and tell me what you think? I don't know? Am i supposed to say that? Sorry.
> 
> //Kat
> 
> * next chapter will be posted by my co-author, Emaleigh (grape_balls).


End file.
